The present invention relates to an outdoor cutting kit apparatus and particularly to a compact broken down cutting tool assembly formed as a compact kit unit.
In various outdoor activities particularly, camping, hunting and the like, various cutting devices are often desirable if not absolutely essential. Thus, hatchets, wedge devices, saws with varying cutting teeth, knife devices and the like are often used by campers and hunters. Although various well known and highly satisfactory devices are available, they are generally single tool devices formed as a complete integrated unit. Knives are often provided in a form of an appropriate jack knife, the "Swiss" jack knife being a well known and widely used multiple element jack knife used by hunters, campers and the like. Certain other devices have been suggested in the prior art for assembling of various implements in a more or less kit form. Hatchet and wedge devices which are often used with a swinging motion present special problems in that care must be taken in any kit apparatus that the head structure is interconnected to the handle structure with a reliable and safe structure and one which essentially assures that the head will not separate from the handle during use.
Thus, although the prior art has provided various suggestions, the prior art does not provide the high degree of safety in muliple implements which may be desired by the outdoorsman.